


Officers and Amazons

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Miscommunication, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Ever since the First Contact War, the Williams and Vakarian clans have been rivals.  Now their eldest scions are serving together aboard the Normandy...Prompt: Enemies AUPairing: Ashley Williams/Garrus Vakarian





	Officers and Amazons

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“I’ll save you the embarrassment of wondering,” Ashley began. “Yes, my grandfather was _that_ General Williams. Yes, I went into the military anyway. No, I don’t much care for turians.”

“In that case, I’ll spare you the indignity of not knowing,” Garrus replied. “My father is _that_ Commissioner Vakarian, and he thinks _I’m_ too rash and impulsive, so you can only guess what he thinks of humans.”

“Huh.” Ashley chewed on this tidbit for a moment. Thought about how the skipper had taken both of them along to find Dr. T’Soni. How Garrus was actually a pretty good shot and a laid-back sort of guy. (For a turian.) “You ever read _Swallows and Amazons_?”

Garrus cocked his head at her. “I think my translator may have glitched; what does that idiom mean?”

“It means that, well, I don’t think we’ll have enough time on this mission to become friends, so we’re just going to have to be enemies.” She extended her hand for Garrus to shake.

She was not expecting him to pull her into a wrestling clinch. 

After more pummeling than she cared to inflict on someone with a hardened exoskeleton, she managed to wrangle him into a headlock. “What the _hell_ , Garrus?!”

His mandibles quivered against her arms in what she assumed was embarrassment. “So, I should probably preface this by saying that, on turian ships, soldiers work out conflicts and tensions through full-contact sparring sessions.”

“So you deduced that I wanted to beat the shit out of you.” 

She could feel his chest vibrate as he hemmed and hawed. “I might have put it just a little more politely than that. But yes.” He laughed, a surprisingly melodious two-toned thing. “Putting that C-Sec training to use.

“Well, you might not have been wrong.”

“You do still have me in a headlock,” he pointed out.

“Oh. Sorry.” She released him and stood up, offering him her hand once again. “You were right. Now that I have wrestled you, I’ve kind of gotten over the need to do it.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Ashley.” Garrus rubbed the back of his neck meaningfully. “So, enemies?”

“Enemies,” Ashley agrees pleasantly.


End file.
